Departure
by Biko-Biko
Summary: With life returning to a stage of peacefulness and normality, with life going well for all of the Spirit Detectives, especially with Kuwabara and Yukina marrying and what not, Hiei feels no reason to remain in the world of the living. (HXK Pairing)


_**Title:**__** Departure**_

_**Author:**__** Biko-Biko**_

_**Warnings:**__** None**_

_**Summary:**__** With life returning to a stage of peacefulness and normality, with life going well for all of the Spirit Detectives, especially with Kuwabara and Yukina marrying and what not, Hiei feels no reason to remain in the world of the living.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not ow Yu Yu Hakusho or it's plots, settings and characters.**_

Hiei watched as the sun settled over the horizon, eyeing the humans that filled the streets below him. He watched from above as the human teens were released from a cement structure he had heard others call school. He scowled in distaste when a human girl stopped to nurse a small scrape, tears filling the edges of her eyes. It was little things such as these when he was reminded of how weak the human race was, though not all of them were like this. Aside from Yusuke, one stood out to him the most in the crowd of teens below him.

_Keiko_

The human girl who, one, used to date Yusuke weaved through the thick throng of humans, seemingly in a hurry to get away fromt there. Subconsciously, Hiei started to follow her, flitting through the trees to get keep up with the very fast-paced human.

Over time, Hiei had felt himself start to develope a feeling of admiration for the human girl and maybe more. He had always been amazed at her ability to tolerate idiot such as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kami knows he can't.

It seemed as though Keiko was moving in circles. Human houses had always looked the same to him; ugly colored and filthy. Not to mention the overpowering vile smell of human stench that always lingered, seemingly singed into the walls.

Keiko never smelt like that, a clean smell always radiated off of her as well as a hint of cherry blossom. Hiei was always grateful that she never dumps the whole bottle of perfume on herself like those other human tramps.

Keiko stopped in a secluded looking park. The swaying of her body, bag and har abruptly stopped.

"Hiei, I know you're following me, come down and talk."

"Hn," was his only reply as he jumped down from the tree he was recently perched in, landing silently behind Keiko. By then she had spun around to face him.

"Hello, Hiei. How have you been?"

"Hn."

Silence resonated between them, filling the void. It reminded that way, for some time before Keiko open her mouth to speak, drawing Hiei's attention.

"You're leaving," a small smile spread across her face, her eyebrows tilting up just a little bit as if she is sad. She paused before beginning, "For keeps?"

"Hn. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

A small smile played across her face as the silence between the two became a bit uncomfortable.

"You know, Hiei, if by chance you do come back, you are always welcome at my place."

"Hn."

Keiko turned, looking out into the distance of the forest.

"You're not staying for Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding?"

"Humph, why should I? I may not like that stupid, ugly, orange-haired fool, but I know he will take good care of Yukina."

"Yes...or you'll kill him if he won't," Keiko added comically.

"Hn...as for the wedding," Hiei turned to look at the forest also, admiring the view. "I have a feeling it'll be much better without me..." he finished his sentence drifting off.

"Not everything is always as it seems, Hiei."

"Hn."

Keiko walked towards him, planting a small kiss on his cheek before stepping back.

"Well, just remember, Hiei, if you ever do come back, my house is always open."

"Hn."

"Oh, and Hiei?" Hiei turned around. "I love you, I'll miss you and...good luck."

Hiei nodded, a small smile playing across his features before he turned around and took off, vanishing.

Keiko stared after him, a small smile crossing her lips as she turned around and resumed her walk home.

"Hello Keiko, how was school," Mrs. Yukimura asked as her daughter walked in, kicking off her shoes.

"It was alright, how was your day, mom?"

"It was lovely dear, thank you for asking."

Keiko nodded, making her way up stairs towards her room. Once she reached the top of the steps, a sweet aroma filled her senses, guiding her to her room. The sweet scent got stronger once she enetered her room. Dropping her bag, she made her way over to her desk where a thick cylinder-shaped candle was burning on a thick white ceramic plate just wide enough to fit the solid body of the wax on it's surface. A small card layed against the burning candle, a note sprawled neatly on it's elegant surface.

Keiko slowly pulled the card away from the candle, reading it's contents with a small smile before examining the candle. It was an extremely light yellow, almost like white chocolate with a thin yellow and gold elegant lace ribbon criss-crossing it's cylinder shape, tied neatly at the top in a small bow.

Keiko let the memories of the times they had spent together in private flow through her head as she looked up and out of the window, a sad and peaceful look on her face.

"Me too, Hiei. Me too..."

_You'll Always Be With_

_Me,_

_In My Mind And My Memories_

_~Hiei_

I might make a sequal to this, I don't know yet. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
